


Monkeys and Mermaids Don't Mix

by AgentOfShip



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bachelorette Party, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Mermaids, fitz in a monkey suit, high jemma, high jemma simmons, monkey Fitz, monkey suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/pseuds/AgentOfShip
Summary: A bachelorette party, Jemma, a monkey suit and mints of undetermined origin, what could go wrong? (Or right?)A high Jemma AUThanks to @LibbyWeasley for helping me give sense to the nonsense.





	Monkeys and Mermaids Don't Mix

Perhaps eating all these cheese puffs wasn't such a good idea after all. Not that they weren't absolutely delicious of course, but when one can smell their own bad breath with their mouth closed, one had probably gone too far. 

Oh! Jemma was pretty sure she saw Daisy take a mint from her purse earlier. She would ask her for one but her friend was somewhere in the middle of the dance floor with their other friends and, even with that ridiculous fluorescent pink dress she was wearing, Jemma couldn't see her. The fact that Jemma mentioned needing just five minutes of relative quiet to reply to a work email had automatically volunteered her to be the keeper of handbags and the booth they had managed to snag from another group of bachelorette party girls who kept sending very mean looks her way. 

Well, if she was going to keep the handbags until someone remembered she existed, she supposed Daisy wouldn't mind her going through hers. She would most likely have told her to do just that anyway.

Digging for the pink sparkly one from under the pile, Jemma opened it and looked through its thin contents. She would never understand how someone could go through life carrying so very few things in their purse. There were two boxes of mints though. The first was pink, the other orange. Funny. She didn't know Daisy gave that much importance to her breath.

Oh well, pink it was, they were prettier. She opened the box and popped one into her mouth. Ah. Bad choice. Those were sweet but not particularly minty. They wouldn't do much to fight this nasty cheesy puff breath. She quickly swallowed it and tried an orange one that proved to be minty. 

Sighing, Jemma extended her neck to try and see if she could catch sight of her friends once more but with no luck. As she started to wonder if it'd be safe to leave their stuff at the table as she went looking for them, the waiter finally arrived with her cocktail. Except for the cute little figurine on the cocktail pick, her "Mermaid Extravaganza" didn't seem to have much to do with the sea but it did smell amazing. And at least that should keep her occupied until her friends realized that more than five minutes had passed already.

-0-0-0-

"Come on, little mermaid, you're so close. That's it! Now stay on the island."

Jemma was absolutely parched but she couldn't risk aspirating the poor creature through her straw. Poor thing. Having to live in a cocktail glass. Jemma had been complaining about her love life (or more precisely the absence thereof) earlier but compared to the mermaid’s life, she supposed it wasn't so bad.

"Hey Jemma, who are you talking to?"

"That mermaid!" she replied matter of factly, not looking up at her friend and instead smiling at how the creature was now laying on her back, probably to dry her scales. 

"Riiiiight… Sorry about that. I know it's been twenty minutes, we kind of lost track of time, but couldn't you find someone real to talk to? Plenty of cute guys in here!" Daisy said with a wide grin as she not so subtly nodded towards the group of tall guys sitting at the next table.

"No, men are stupid and useless," she declared, pouting before remembering her best friend. She closed her eyes and she could see his face. He was so pretty surrounded by all these lights. Her lips turned up into a wide smile as she opened her eyes again to look at Daisy. 

"Except Fitz!" she said and Daisy smirked.

"He's so cute you know, and cuddly. He's so comfy and he smells so nice that sometimes I pretend to be asleep on the couch so I can latch up onto him, like a-like a baby monkey! Oh, Fitz would love that! He'd love to be a monkey, you know." In fact, Jemma thought he'd make an excellent monkey. He had very long agile hands that would help him climb trees. It was so obvious, how did she never think about it before? Oh. "But of course I'd have to be a monkey too and I'd be a terrible monkey, I have a really awful sense of balance, you know?" 

She half stood up with the table blocking her movements and extended her arms on both sides before falling back immediately. God, the sea was really turbulent tonight, no wonder that mermaid had to get to safety.

"Okayyyyy," Daisy said as she sat next to her friend, looking worried for some reason. Maybe she was getting seasick. She should take one of those mints. She'd been feeling pretty mellow herself since she took one. "Jemma, first, are you actually in love with your roommate and second, are you high?"

"Oh yeah, I'm going to marry him."

"WHAT?"

Jemma nodded happily. 

"Okay, I know I've been a little self-centered recently with the wedding and everything, but if something that big happens in your life, you should tell me and I'll make time for you!"

"Oh but he doesn't know yet, I only decided about three months ago."

"What? No, but seriously, are you high?"

"Nooooo, I'm fine, I feel fantastic, I— Ooooh, aren't you adorable?" How come she never noticed Daisy was a monkey before? She did have big hair recently but she should have noticed those cute fluffy ears. "I didn't know you were a monkey. You're a capuchin, right?"

"Jemma, I'm serious, have you taken a drink from someone or… Oh. Wait, did you look through my purse?"

"Yeah, I needed mints. My breath was awful!"

"Which pills did you take, the pink or the orange?"

"I tried the pink first but they're not very minty you know."

"Jemma! I’m pretty that’s drug, tell me you only took one at least!" Daisy cried out, grabbing her friend's shoulders to get her attention.

"Of course I did. But that’s not drug, I'm telling you I feel perfectly fine… Oh! Fiiiitz!" 

She hadn't even seen him approach and now here he was, looking even cuter than usual!

"What? Where?"

"Right here, on my straw, Daisy. He's so tiny, I think he's a marmoset. Hello, little monkey Fitz!"

"You really do know a lot about monkeys, don’t you?"

"Yes, I watch a lot of documentaries with Fitz, right Fitz?" 

Fitz. Fitz, Fitz, Fitz. It was a funny name, Fitz, Jemma thought, looking back at him. He was trying to climb up on top of the straw to get closer to her. But the top was slippery and he fell backwards into the cocktail. 

"Fitz!" she cried out. "Oh my god, Fitz, where are you?" She plunged her hands in the glass but Fitz was nowhere to be found. Only ice cubes and that stupid mermaid. Jemma felt panic start to set in as her eyes filled with tears "Oh my god, Daisy, he's drowned."

"Okay, time to go home, Jemma. I'm sure the real Fitz is perfectly fine," Daisy said, her voice soothing as she put a comforting arm around her friend’s shoulder. Jemma felt so confused, nothing made sense tonight, she missed Fitz and she needed to know he was alright. "I'm going to call you a cab and you'll find Fitz at home. And call me tomorrow, we have things to talk about when you're sober."

"Jemma?" 

The voice came from behind them but that accent, Jemma would it recognize anywhere. They both turned around and found him looking a little surprised and surrounded by so many pretty lights and— 

"Oh for fuck's sake…" Daisy let out as Jemma stood up and walked up to him on unsteady feet.

"Oh no Fitz, what did I do?" she let out, sobbing as she threw herself into his arms. He staggered a little bit backwards but managed to regain his balance quickly. He was tall again but he was a monkey now. She ran her hands over his chest, his arms, around his back. He was really soft though, but firm underneath. He was quite a strong monkey. Maybe some kind of small gorilla. He looked really confused too. He always loved monkeys but she didn't think he wanted to be one. Poor Fitz, she loved him so much and now she'd made him a monkey because of her fuzzy brain. "Fitz, I'm so sorry, it's all my fault."

The sea became turbulent again and he pulled her back into his embrace, holding her tight against him. He was so sweet. She turned him into a monkey and he didn't even seem mad at her. This felt really nice too. She could definitely fall asleep like that. He'd always been soft and warm but with his new fur, it was even ten times nicer.

"Daisy, what's happening?" he asked, his voice loud as he tried to make himself heard over the loud music. "How many of these did she have?"

"It's not that. She's high."

"What?"

"She took drugs from my purse."

"WHAT?" 

"Hey, don't judge me, your roommate stole from my purse and you... well you're actually a pretty supportive friend for my idiot future husband but still. And it's not mine, I confiscated them from a student today and forgot to throw them away like I meant to."

"So that's why she thinks she turned me into a monkey?" 

"Oh my god, Fitz, you're a monkey?" 

"Jemma, honestly, you have to focus and try to snap out of it or—"

"Poor Fitz, what did I do to you? At least you still have your beautiful face and—"

"Jemma!" he cut her off, taking her hands off his cheeks and looking her in the eyes. Even as a monkey, he was still so pretty. "It's just a costume, remember? Trip asked me to wear one for the stag night. You even helped me pick it up. I tried reminding him that it was the groom who was supposed to look ridiculous but—"

Jemma felt her heart break in her chest.

"Oh my god Fitz, you're getting married?" How could this happen? She should have told him he was supposed to marry her. And where did he even meet someone without her knowing about it. Oh. "Who is it? Is that her? Oh my god, it's her!"

"Who?"

"The mermaid, Fitz! She was in my drink earlier, I'm sure you met her when you fell. To think I helped her to safety... I wouldn't have if I knew she'd bewitch you and steal you from me."

"What?" he let out, sounding even more confused than ever. "And also, what? What are you- Daisy, what's in those pills?" 

She shrugged. "Hell if I know!" Fitz groaned. “I’m guessing ecstasy or something like that considering her reaction.”

Fitz groaned again and shut his eyes tightly for a second before letting out a big sigh. He turned back to Jemma and put his hands on her shoulders. 

"Trip is getting married, remember? Not me." 

The soft tone of his voice more than his words made Jemma feel better and she nodded tentatively. She did remember something about Trip and Daisy getting married.

"But what you said about hum-about stealing me from you, does that mean that you… want me?"

"Of course I do, Fitz!" His face lit up into a bright smile and it made her feel so warm inside that she almost forgot the harsh reality for a second. "But we can't be together, you're a monkey and I'm a mouse."

His face fell before he sighed and stood up. 

"Never mind, you're high. Time to go home." 

"Fitz, I can take her home, it was kind of my fault," Daisy said as Fitz dug through the pile of jackets and purses to find Jemma's. He shook his head.

"Ah no, don't worry about it. Enjoy the rest of your bachelorette party. I have to get out of this costume before I combust anyway. And a non-alcoholic beverage might do me some good too."

Daisy chuckled before raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"You didn't drive here, did you?"

Fitz huffed. "Even if I did, I wouldn't get behind the wheel now. I'll order a cab."

Daisy seemed satisfied with that answer and gave them both a quick hug. 

"Take care of her and hu… maybe you two have a talk when you're both sober?" she said and Fitz shook his head.

"She's high, Daisy. It'll just embarrass her to talk about it afterwards."

"Maybe... But think about it at least."

He nodded and took Jemma's hand to help her up.

-0-0-0-

Fitz looked so disappointed as he led her out of the club and she completely understood. Just having him holding her hand felt wonderful so why did they have to be such different species? Couldn't they have fallen in love while they were still human only a few months ago? Or couldn't she be a monkey too? She wouldn't mind as long as she had Fitz. Tears started falling down her cheeks and she must have let out a loud sob because Fitz turned around, looking horrified. He held her hand even tighter and took the last few steps towards the door.

It was colder outside and Fitz quickly wrapped her jacket around her shoulders. It was much quieter too. No more pretty lights or loud music, just a few cars and people passing by incredibly quickly. Fitz pulled her to the side until her back rested against the wall. 

"Jemma, what's going on?" he asked, cupping her cheek gently. 

"I wish you weren't a monkey so I could marry you, Fitz."

Another sob escaped her lips as more tears fell down her cheeks. She felt like her heart was breaking into a million pieces. She loved him so much, why was life so unfair?

"Jemma, look," he said as he started pulling on his ears. Oh. "See? It was just a hood and this is all a costume. I'm just me."

"But I'm a still a mouse anyway!"

"Why do you think that, Jem?"

"Why would I eat all that cheese if I wasn't a mouse?"

Fitz's lips pulled up into an amused smile as he rubbed his thumb over her cheek. That felt really nice.

"Well actually, mice don't really like cheese you know, they like chocolate better."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You told me as much yourself actually."

"Oh, right. You're such a good listener, Fitz."

She cupped his cheek. It was a little scratchy under her fingers but she liked it and it suited him too. He looked really handsome and he was so sweet and careful and affectionate. Everything was so confusing tonight but at least Fitz was here and he made it all better. He was her anchor.

"I know," he said, grinning slightly. "And you're not a mouse. Look," he added, taking her hand and twining their fingers together between them. "Our hands are the same and you don't have big ears or a little pointy nose or whiskers. You're human like me, okay?" 

He did make really good points and he seemed pretty sure of himself. She should probably trust his judgement since it seemed like she was in a slightly altered state of mind after all. She nodded and that seemed to satisfy him. 

"Alright, then we'll get you to bed and when you're feeling better tomorrow, we can go out for brunch and—"

She cut him off with her lips on his. He mumbled something against her mouth but then she swiped her tongue against his lower lip and he groaned as he finally kissed her back. If they were both human, then nothing was stopping them from being together and there was no reason to wait. His lips were soft and warm as they glided across hers and he tasted a little sweet, which only made her want more. She pushed her tongue between his lips and he responded eagerly, his hand moving from her cheek to her hair as he deepened the kiss even further. Their tongues tangled and separated and came back together and Jemma felt lightheaded. He also tasted of whisky, which she usually didn't like very much, but on him, she thought she might never get enough of it. She wound her arms around him and pulled him closer. His body was all kinds of firm against hers and he groaned again as she pushed her hips forward. The sound sent a shiver down her spine. It was making her body all warm inside and doing funny things between her legs. Very nice, funny things. She let her hand descend to palm his arse, just to make sure he was still fully human under his costume. He gasped and pulled back slightly.

"Jemma, wait," he said, panting as he looked at her with hooded eyes. "We can't do that, you're not-you're high, this isn't right, I—"

"Don't stop!" she whined and moved her hand up in his hair to pull his lips back to hers. 

"Jemma, no, this isn't…" She sucked on his lower lip. "... right." She bit him and he moaned as he crashed his mouth back to hers. 

She squealed happily as he wound his arms around her and deepened the kiss once more. His hold on her was gentle and firm at the same time and he was so warm and passionate as he kissed her that she didn't know if she wanted him to engulf her completely in what she had to remember was only a costume or if she wanted to tear it off his body and feel his skin against hers instead. Take her own clothes off and have him take her right up against this wall or go down on her knees and make him moan with pleasure as she— 

There was a loud beeping noise and Fitz broke the kiss as he fished his phone out of his pocket. Jemma whined as she licked her lips. Not only was he not kissing her anymore but he had interrupted her in the middle of a very nice fantasy and now she was just hot and horny and very confused.

"Our cab's here," he said as he took another step back and she grabbed his hand before he could go any further.

"Fitz?"

"I'm sorry, Jem. I got carried away, I—"

"Fitz, no that was—"

"Let's just get in the cab and get you to bed, okay?" 

Oh. Of course, a bed would be much more practical and comfortable to have all kinds of sex on. He was so smart, her Fitz. Her lips pulled up into a big smile.

"Okay!"

-0-0-0-

It was torture. Absolute, delightful, sweet, sweet torture. Jemma was snuggled up to him as close as it was humanly possible without sitting on his lap (he'd convinced her it wasn't safe) and she was nuzzling his neck while making the cutest, sexiest little noises.

If he believed in such things, he'd think he was simultaneously in heaven and hell. Fitz wanted so hard to believe that there was some truth to her words and the way she'd kissed him. It was true that Jemma tended to be brutally honest when she was drunk but she wasn't drunk, she was high and clearly hallucinating. And okay, she was saying his name a lot but who knew who she thought she was really kissing and declaring her love for? At least he was glad they decided to bring the party to the same bar. Who knew what she might have gotten herself into if he wasn't there? He usually trusted Daisy but she was the one who'd left her alone with unknown drugs that looked mints! 

They would need to talk in the morning but, for now, he just had to take care of her and be strong and fight the urge to kiss her even when she—

"Oh bloody hell..."

He'd opened the collar of his costume as he slid into the cab. It was rather warm inside and Fitz definitely wasn't sober himself and it wasn't helped by the fact that Jemma now had her tongue in the hollow of his throat.

"Mmmh, just as nice as his lips, more salty though," she mumbled against his skin as she moved to lick along his collarbone. Fitz shivered. "If mice like chocolate and I like the taste of Fitz, what does that make me? Did Fitz make me Scottish? I hope I don't have to drink whiskey now, that would ruin the taste of Fitz." 

"Jemma, do you realize you're saying all this out loud?" 

She stopped licking him and the angle from which she looked up at him with hooded eyes were doing terrible things to his self control. 

"Oh, sorry. My inner and outside voices are a little mixed up tonight. But I really want to taste all of you, Fitz."

"Jemma," he gasped and his gaze met the cab driver's in the mirror for a second. He had a severe expression that Fitz understood perfectly and that meant his cab wasn't the kind where you did that thing Jemma had put into their brains with her words.

Like he would let her do it when she was in such a state anyway, even if that was really what she had in mind. He felt guilty enough for kissing her back so enthusiastically and not pushing her away immediately. Jemma had switched from licking to leaving open-mouthed kisses on every inch of skin available and going up until— 

"Jemma," he let out, this time more as a moan than anything else as she captured his earlobe between her lips. She sucked on it with a little moan and it all went straight to his groin. There was at least one reason he was grateful for this bloody costume and it was for the good job it did hiding the massive hard-on that was threatening to become very embarrassing if Jemma kept doing what she was doing. He'd seen her flirt with guys she liked and he'd been jealous more than once even though he had to admit it was often kind of awkward. But what she was doing now was past flirting in his opinion and he had to keep remembering that she might not be herself and how he couldn't ruin their friendship or potential for more by letting his dick do the thinking for him.

"Jemma," he repeated, this time with a little more conviction as he moved as far away from her as the car allowed it. 

Her look of confusion was unfairly adorable and Fitz's instinct was to get closer immediately and wrap his arm around her shoulders but that would have been counter-productive.

"But—"

"We'll be home soon Jemma and then you can go to bed, okay?"

She pouted and Fitz gave in just a little bit, reaching between them to take her hand. It felt nice and this, at least, he wouldn't have to feel guilty about. She nodded and smiled shyly before letting her head fall against the headrest. Her eyes were closing. With any luck, she'd be asleep by the time they got home and he'd just have to carry her to bed and hope for the best when she woke up.

-0-0-0-

Jemma didn't fall asleep. AT ALL. They arrived five minutes later and the cab driver seemed pretty relieved to be rid of them, which was understandable since Fitz had whiskey breath and slightly slurred speech and he was still, by far, the sober of the two of them. But however drowsy she might have been earlier, the fresh air combined with his bloody instinct to hold her close because she was a little unsteady on her feet had been enough to make her all affectionate again, to say the least. 

Once inside their apartment, Fitz helped her take her shoes and jacket off without falling over, and led her to the bathroom. Her usual, insanely long, bed routine was out of the question in her state but he knew she'd be grateful for him insisting she brush her teeth and take off most of her makeup to avoid a panda bear situation in the morning. At another point in their relationship, he might even have gone as far as helping her change into her pyjamas but it would have been a terrible idea tonight so he just went to her dresser and picked one for her. It was a simple one that'd be easy enough to slip on, just a tank top and shorts and if she ended up falling asleep in her clothes or half naked, she'd survive anyway. 

He put it on her bedside table along with a bottle of water and turned around to find her standing in the doorway, looking at him with a dopey grin on her face. She didn't seem to have any more hallucinations but she was still far from sober. She was pretty adorable though and however very confusing her actions were to him tonight, he still loved seeing her look this happy and carefree. He beamed back at her. 

"Everything alright?" he asked and she nodded as she started walking towards him, her steps more assured now that she wasn't perched up on her heels anymore. 

"You're always so sweet, taking care of me and never leaving my side and… I just, I love you so much!" 

Now, this was familiar. The few times Jemma had been drunk, she always ended up being overwhelmed with affection for the people around her, most often him, to the point of crying as she declared her love. It could be embarrassing sometimes but most of the time, it was very sweet, especially for someone like her who didn't express her emotions all that much when sober. 

"Aww, I love you too Jem," he said cupping her cheek to wipe off the tear that had fallen down her cheek. "But that's what best friends are for, right?"

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck instead, going on her tiptoes to nuzzle his neck. 

"No, you're so much more than my best friend, Fitz. I'm going to marry you, you're so-so perfect and you—" She started kissing his neck again and Fitz whimpered. How did she know how to find that sensitive spot every time? "—smell so nice, and god, I want you so much." 

"Wait, Jemma, you're not yourself and—"

"Fitz, I mean it, you know," she cut him off, diverting her kisses towards his jaw. "I know I'm high or whatever but I'm still conscious enough to know I want you, like I have for a long time. And I think you want me too."

She pulled back to look at him for a moment and Fitz's heart made a funny flip in his chest when their eyes met. It was the most focused and alert she'd looked all evening. She had a soft smile on her lips and was tilting her head to the side the way she did so often when she studied his face to know what he had in mind without him even having to speak.

The way he looked at her must have been obvious enough as well because she slid her hands into his hair and her lips found his again. His arms closed around her waist. She was so warm and her lips so soft and okay, he was weak but how was he supposed to react when she seemed so sincere? His hand moved just the slightest bit towards her hip, his thumb just grazing the side of her arse, but she responded eagerly, pushing her hips against his. 

"Take me to bed now," she whispered against his lips before sucking on it. 

"Jemma no, that's not what I meant when I said that!"

But she ignored him and instead jumped into his arms as she wrapped her legs around his hips. She might have been quite tiny but her momentum was enough to make him lose his already uncertain balance. He fell backwards onto the bed with Jemma on top of him, giggling happily. He got the wind knocked out of him but barely had a few seconds to recover before Jemma's lips were back on his. He held onto her waist as a reflex and she moaned as she wiggled until she had one knee on each side of his hips.

"Jemma, wait- Oh bloody hell!" he cut himself off as she sat down, her core rubbing against his still very present erection. 

She moaned and circled her hips once more, making him see stars and grow even harder if such a thing was even possible. She pried his lips open and his tongue met hers as their lips glided together frantically, fueling the fire in his groin. In a weak attempt to do the right thing and stop this before it went even further, he put his hands on her hips to try and steady her but it only served to increase the strength of her movements and this time, they both moaned in synchrony. 

"Oh yes, Fitz!" 

The tone of her voice, raspy and needy, went straight to his cock and that's when, he supposed, he lost the battle. His hands slid to her bum. Her skirt had ridden up completely and she moaned as he kneaded the flesh through the thin cotton of her knickers. He pulled her back against him as his hips pushed up the mattress. He wished he didn't have that bloody costume on so he could feel her better but that seemed to be more than enough for her because she started grinding against him harder. She reattached her lips to his neck, biting lightly every time her core rubbed against his cock. His whole body had to be covered in goosebumps by now and he wanted to run his hands all over her as well, see if he could make her feel the same. But this animalistic rutting was too good and he couldn't stop himself from pulling her against him faster and faster.

"Jemma, Jemma…" 

"I know, this is so good, don't stop." She smashed her lips to his and groaned into his mouth before pulling back and seating up. "You're so hard and I'm so wet, Fitz. This is better than any —Oh my!— fantasy! Oh!" 

She almost fell forward but Fitz caught her in time and offered his hands to keep her up. He was so mesmerized by how beautiful she was with that expression of absolute bliss and her hair all wild that he didn't even realize it was happening before she squeezed his hands and her thighs quivered around him. 

"Oh Fitz, Fitz, Fitz," Jemma let out with a low sigh before releasing a harsh breath as her body went lax. Her upper body tilted forward as he wrapped his arms around her. Her head ended up on his chest as she smiled sleepily.

Did she really just have an orgasm from dry humping him like a teenager? He really let the situation escape him completely and he really hoped she wouldn't regret what they'd just done and he hadn't misjudged her state of consciousness. And at the same time, Jemma was petting his chest affectionately and that noise she was making sounded a lot like a purr (hopefully she didn't think herself a cat now) and it was absolutely adorable. His heart threatened to burst out of his chest with love for her. Maybe this was the whiskey making him extra dramatic, but at this point, he thought that he might die if she didn't really mean most of what had happened tonight.

Anyway, they would have a lot to talk about the next morning and a good night’s sleep would probably do them both a lot of good. And with Jemma all blissed out and sleepy from the orgasm he gave her (it would take time to wrap his mind around that), now was probably the right time to forget his own urges and go to bed. 

Taking a deep breath, he slowly rolled until they were both on their sides, then detached her arms and legs to push her onto her back. 

"Mmmh, I usually like to be on top but I can make an exception for you, my little monkey!" 

"Jemma, no, you're half asleep already. I'm going to bed now. We'll talk in the morning," he replied, his voice soft to try and soothe her to sleep even more as he rolled off the bed and stood up. He winced at the rather disagreeable sensation of walking with the tent in his pants and tried to think of anything other than the half naked woman in the bed behind him.

"Oh no, you're mad at me now…" 

"What?" 

He turned around and found her valiantly trying to sit up and looking completely lost again. Poor thing, he'd never let her have drugs ever again. He came back to sit on the side of the bed. 

"Of course, I'm not mad at you. Why would you say that?"

"Then why are you leaving? You're still hard, I can see it and I'm sure you'd feel really good inside me and I really want you to touch my boobs too and I—"

She tried to reach for his groin and he stopped her hand just before she could.

"Jemma, we went pretty far already and I'm not going to do _that_ with a woman who's drugged and half asleep."

"But I want to, I told you, I know what—"

"I know, Jemma. But imagine the roles were reversed. Would you trust anything I say while on drugs?" 

She looked away for a moment and pouted and Fitz knew he had finally managed to get through to her. It was good to know logic would always work on her no matter what.

"Fine. But can you still stay with me?" 

"Jemma…"

"To sleep. I promise."

He nodded and she beamed at him with that soft smile again. As if he could ever refuse her anything when she looked at him like that.

"Okay, I'll let you change into your PJs while I use the bathroom." 

When he came back five minutes later, she had managed to successfully change into her pyjamas, although her clothes were on the floor instead of being neatly folded on a chair, and it looked like she was already sleeping. He considered going to his room after all since it still remained a lot safer, but he didn't want her to panic or think he was mad at her if she woke up in the middle of the night all alone. So he walked to the other side of the bed, slipped under the covers and turned off the light.

Jemma rolled on her side then and came to rest her head lightly on his shoulder, her hand over his heart. 

"Oh good, you're human again. You have to stay that way so we can get married, ok?" she said, her voice slurring as she was definitely falling asleep.

Fitz chuckled as he still felt his heart do a funny flip in his chest. She might still be high as a kite but he had to admire her very Jemma-like persistence. 

"Ok," he said before pressing a kiss to her hair even though it sounded like she was already too far gone to hear him.

He closed his eyes as well, deciding that there were definitely worse things than falling asleep to the warmth of Jemma's body and images of her in a white dress.

-0-0-0-

When he cracked an eye open, it took Fitz a moment to realize where he was. The covers were fluffy and smelled of flowers, and they had an elegant design, not their usual boring, blue stripes. And he could also definitely feel a presence behind him. Opening his eyes fully, he saw that the room was definitely Jemma's. Taking a deep breath, he slowly turned around to get confirmation that he hadn't been the one hallucinating the whole thing.

But instead of finding a still asleep Jemma as he expected, he found her resting on her elbow and looking down at him with a soft smile. He smiled back tentatively as he raised a questioning eyebrow and her smile grew bigger. 

"You're cute when you're sleeping."

"Oh bloody hell, you're still high!" he said as he let his face fall into the pillow. Crap. If that thing still had effects after more than twelve hours, perhaps he'd have to take her to the hospital and get her—

"Fitz, no!" she cried out, pulling on his shoulder to force him to turn around and look at her slightly annoyed expression. "Am I not allowed to say nice things to my best friend?"

He frowned and she rolled her eyes.

"No yeah, okay. Sorry, that was... nice."

"And I said, and did, more embarrassing things last night anyway…"

His face fell. Ah, of course. He knew he shouldn't have kept his hopes up. No matter how convincing she'd been, she was high and he shouldn't have let his feelings and his desire for her trick him into believing a word she was saying. He let out a big sigh and tried to plaster an understanding smile on his face. At least she didn't look like she was mad at him for not stopping her sooner.

"Ah that's alright, people do the craziest things when they're high."

"That's not what I said," she replied and her tone, soft but determined. He sat up to better look at her. "The way I said it and the things I did were embarrassing for sure but it doesn't mean that I didn't really want you or regret them now that I'm sober. I just hope I didn't imagine how much you seemed to want it too..."

Fitz's eyebrows shot up at her words as his brain tried to process the implications. Knowing how he was like when he was processing, she didn't say another word and waited patiently until he reacted. Considering everything that had happened the previous night, Fitz didn't really know where to begin so he let out the first thing that found its way out of his mouth.

"So when you kept insisting that we were going to get married…"

Jemma let out a small laugh and her cheeks pinked immediately but she didn't look away and bit her lip before turning more fully towards him.

"When Daisy told me she was getting married, I was very happy for her and only just a little jealous. After a few drinks, I told her about how I'd love to find someone as sweet and funny, and who loved me and took care of me as much as Trip loves Daisy. She burst out laughing, which was a little vexing, and told me I already had that and it was you. So she started calling you my hubby as a joke. At first I was annoyed and then I got used to it and started kind of liking it and then, the more I thought about it, the more it made sense. And at some point, I don't even know when, it just became kind of obvious. I mean—"

"Ok then."

She frowned.

"What?"

"Let's get married. We live together, work together, we have pretty much all the same friends, your parents love me, my mum loves you, and If I remember correctly, we're quite physically compatible…"

"Fitz," she gasped and he grinned.

"Kidding. We should probably have proper sex first, just to be sure." 

"Fitz!"

He burst out laughing at her outrage. Now that he knew how she felt about the previous night, he was going to have a bit of fun as well. He took her hand before she changed her mind about him though.

"Listen, I don't have such a funny story or moment of realization but I know at some point in the last few months, my feelings for you starting evolving and I-I think I'm in love with you now." 

She beamed at him.

"Last night was so strange. In a way, it was everything I've ever wanted but also, I didn't know if I could trust you. But I was weak and I was terrified you'd be mad at me for not—"

"Fitz, I told you I don't regret anything and I clearly remember you trying to push me away several times and honestly, I feel bad for being so emotional and horny and kind of tricking you into—"

"No Jemma, it's nothing I didn't want to do, believe me. And it was all rather… nice, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it really was…" she trailed off, the dreamy smile on her face making Fitz feel insanely happy. And a little proud. "So…"

"I was thinking that we could go out on a date but it's not like we don't already know each other perfectly and already love spending time together so—"

"Sex?"

"Jemma!" he gasped in mostly pretend shock as the idea was already making its way to his brain.

She giggled and, putting one hand on his shoulder, pressed her lips to his. It was softer and more patient than it had been the previous night but no less delightful. His breath had to be terrible but Jemma didn't seem to mind as she darted her tongue out to deepen the kiss. And if she didn't mind, he certainly wasn't going to be the one to push her away this time. His hand went up her neck and he pulled her a little closer. She let out a small contented moan and it was enough to warm him up completely from the inside. He melted into it, still amazed that it was happening at all and, most importantly, that she was sober and still wanted him as much.

They broke the kiss after a moment and he laid his forehead against hers. 

"I was going to say shower and—"

"Naughty!"

He rolled his eyes before continuing.

"I was going to say shower and breakfast and then we could go out for a walk or something or just stay home to watch movies on the couch. Hopefully with a lot more kissing involved."

"And then sex?" she asked, looking at him from under her lashes and he laughed still as the warmth he'd felt earlier started to expend in a rather delightful way.

"Well yeah, I don't expect you'll be able to keep your hands off me much longer."

She grinned and kissed him again, soft and slow as she played with the little hair at the nape of his neck.

"You're sure you're not high?" he whispered against her lips.

"Are you for real?"

"Very real. Would hallucination me have such a horrible morning breath?"

She giggled as she slid her fingers higher into his hair, making delighted shivers run down his spine.

"Not so horrible. But I'm very sober, Fitz and I love you."

And with that, she pulled him into another, more passionate kiss. He smiled as he kissed her back and soon, it turned into a little bit more than a kiss. She rolled over him and straddled his lap before pushing him on his back.

"Jem?" he asked all while letting his hands move down and dive under the elastic of her pyjama shorts to palm her arse. "I thought… shower… breakfast."

"Of course. In a minute," she replied, her lips barely leaving his as she blindly reached for the hem of his t-shirt to pull it up. She moved back and he lifted his arms to help her pull it off entirely. "Just finishing what I started last night."

"Right." He moved his hands back up and pulled her top over her head in one swift motion that seemed to delight her. Although probably not as delighted as he was by the lovely sight he was presented with. He let his hands slid up her stomach and cupped her breasts. Her puckered nipples were a pretty shade of pink and Fitz sighed happily.

"I remember I was supposed to touch your boobs and then be inside you and I'd hate to delay this project of yours any longer than necessary." 

"See? That's why I love you, you always know what's important."

"Boobs?" 

She laughed as she bent forwards to whisper against his lips.

"Investing all your time and energy for the projects we have in common."

"And you haven't even seen half of what I'm capable of."


End file.
